Susan's Prayer
by WriterFreak101
Summary: It is well known that by the time LB came around, Susan was not a Friend of Narnia. What little people realize is that she wasn't always a girl who focused on being a part of the world. Once, she considered herself a Daughter of Aslan. And every night, she would say a prayer to Him. This is an example of one of those prayers. Set one night in the seventh year of the Golden Age.


**AN: I wrote this in dedication to everyone who has ever prayed for me. You may not see it physically guys, but I assure you, your prayers are what helps keep me going on some days. The divorce, which has been going on for over a year now, has been long and difficult. And it shows no sign of wavering anytime soon. So, please, I ask that you keep praying for me. And I hope that I can return the favor. As Watermark sang in their song "_More Than You Ever Know_", 'You never know what it means to me, just to know you've been on your knees for me. 'Cause you have spoken the Truth over my life.' **

**I don't own Narnia or Susan. It goes to Lewis and other respective owners. Sad but true. **

Susan's Prayer

Night had settled on Narnia. The stars were twinkling brightly in their assigned places in the high heavens. The last of Helios's rays had faded. Selene, his sister, had taken over as the heavenly body that rode the chariot across the sky from the east to the west, providing light for those who needed it. Susan could hear footsteps outside the door of her chamber that had been specifically set for her in the southern portion of Cair Paravel. No doubt the footsteps belonged to maidservants who were busy finishing any last minute tasks and were returning to their own chambers to rest. Along with the sound of their footsteps accompanied the slight hoots of "good morning" from the owls and bats, who were now just awaking.

Susan had nestled herself on her bed, with her pillows slightly raised up so that they would support her head better. A little candle in a golden candle holder sat on her finely crafted dresser that stood aside her bed. She wore a pleasant blue nightgown made of some of the softest materials. Made specifically for her by some of the best seamstresses in Archenland, and had been a gift to her from King Lune just a couple months ago, in celebration of the Four Royals being crowned as kings and queens of Narnia. She had a book in her hand. One that had a sturdy cover. The story contained within the pages and binding telling of how King Frank's descendants had managed to settle in Archenland successfully in the year one hundred eighty.

While she had been enjoying the story, Susan found that she was getting exhausted. It was probably going towards later than when she usually bed. Out of all of the Pevensies, she was the one who went to bed earliest. Not this night though. She had been so absorbed in her book she no doubt had surpassed Edmund, who could have been an owl himself sometimes. Tucking a thin pink bookmark in the place she left off, she blew the candle-flame out and placed the book on her dresser. With that done, she then got up from her bed and took a few steps in the direction of a little figurine of a table resting in the center of her dresser.

This little figurine was no ordinary piece of smith work though. This was a figurine of the Table of Aslan. Forged in the smiths of Cair Paravel, and blessed by Father Steelhand. And the figurine was designed to look like the Table of Aslan. Not when it was complete and whole though, but when it had been cracked hours after the Great Lion had sacrificed himself to save her brother, and in the long run, saving all of the Narnian world as well. While it would never be able to measure the majesty of the actual Table, the figurine was a very decent portrayal of it.

Susan got down on her knees and made the sign of the Stone Table. Using the fingers of her right hand, she touched her right ear first, then her left shoulder, then her left ear, and then her right shoulder. When she finished, she closed her eyes, folded her hands together, and began to say her prayers softly under her breath.

"Table of Stone in the name of Aslan," she whispered. "I'm on my knees and know that my prayers will be heard by the Great Lion, son of the Emperor-across-the-Sea. I am forever grateful to Him for being there for me. And ask that He will continue to be there and bless me with His strength to keep me through my duties as Queen of Narnia.

"Aslan, today I praise You for keeping me full and well. For blessing me with the duty as Queen of Narnia. I ask that the health and the strength given to me by You not be used for anything less than to serve as a testimony of Your greatness and love and majesty. I ask that your breath that fills me will serve as a testimony to others who have yet to realize or recognize the greatness of Your love and ways.

"I ask that by giving me Your strength that I will use it wisely. To do good deeds in Your name. Not to be used for selfish and gluttonous pleasures. I am a Daughter of Eve, and I am subject to sin as much as the next Adam's Child. But I ask that you give me strength so that I may not give in to it easily. My heart desires not to disobey Your commands and disappoint You, but to uphold them and to follow them so I may please You. Let Your whole Being be my Guide.

"Aslan I pray for my siblings. That Peter will have the strength and courage to lead Narnia through both good times and times that are dark. I pray Edmund will continue to be the just and merciful disciple that he has become. That they both continue to be faithful in their love for You and each other. And I pray that Lucy will continue to be the girl that she is today, bright and joyous, always happy to be caught in Your love and having so much trust in You. Always ready to stand beside us, and always serving as our own little compass when it comes to following You and Your commands."

She paused for a few moments so she could collect her thoughts together. Then continued.

"Aslan I pray for all of our friends. I pray for Tumnus and that his life will be well and merry, and thank You for gracing us with the gift of coming to know him."

"I pray for Orieus, that he will continue to be strong and well. Unwavering in his faith in us and in You. Also, I pray for him and his wife. As you knew from before time dawned in this world, Maremane is with child. The child is growing strong and healthy in her womb. May the child continue to grow healthily and that the pregnancy not always be straining on her. And even if they are in the worst of moods, to always remember that the child is a blessing.

"And I pray for Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver as well. The years have been getting tougher on them. Their fur is grayer and their movements more lumbersome. We don't want to admit it, but we know that their time in this world will soon be passing. I pray that you will keep them in good health. Allow us to cherish every minute that we spend with them. And when their time does come, that we may honor their memory by continuing to make Narnia better. Also, that our tears not just be tears of sadness, but joy. For as surely as You are the Highest of all High Kings, so is the promise that you hold for the ones You call Your own.

"My prayers also go to the people who You have blessed us to rule. May we use our power for the good of Narnia as a whole, and make her prosperous. Help keep a level and humble head on our shoulders. Prevent us from thinking that we are above any of our subjects, but rather as equals in Your eyes, just blessed with the chance to be the kings and queens of the country that loves us.

"My prayers go to our allies. May they too receive Your blessing of strength and courage. May they seek to do right and be steadfast in friendship to us. I pray that we be able to treat them in the same manner.

"I also pray for our enemies. May they see the error of their ways and choose freely not to wage war upon the crown of our kingdom and the ones who call this land their home. And if they should decide to, to give us strength to withstand them. To defeat them. While at the same time, not allow ourselves to become war hungry and desire to see blood shed on the ground."

She paused one last time, and then continued. She usually said these words every night, or at least words similar to them. She tried awfully hard to make sure the same prayer never left her lips. Difficult at times, but not impossible.

"Blessed One, please, I pray for all those who pray for us. I pray that their prayers not be wasted. That their prayers feed the soul of myself and others as we continue to rule this country. And that my prayers will surely help them. Those who pray for us may never realize it just how much of an impact their prayers will have, but without them I know that I would not last without them and Your love.

"In the name of the Emperor, the Lion, and the Breath I pray. Amen."

Susan opened her eyes. And a feeling of peace entered her as she got up from the floor and crawled into bed. After she had adjusted her pillows, she pulled the covers to her chin. Then laid down on her right side and rested her right hand beneath her cheek. Drowsiness played with her eyes, and soon her eyes drooped. Dropping completely as she entered slumber peacefully. Knowing that Aslan would hear her prayers. And not only heard them, but would answer them when the time was called.


End file.
